


True Colors | A Broppy Fanfic

by Wolftail747



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: This is about not hiding your true self from the world. I didn't name it "True Colors" because of the song, but because that's what this book is gonna show! The first few isn't much, but the ones after will start to show out this theme.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar, this was made at 4:05 AM (USA Time). But I promise the grammar will get better in the next chapters. Enjoy :3

_"20 years ago, Trolls and Bergens didn't live together in peace and harmony. The Bergens believed that if they ate a Troll, it'll give them true happiness like the Trolls had. They had a holiday named Trollstice, where they'd eat a Troll once a year for happiness. However, on a very special Trollstice, King Peppy helped the Trolls escape. On that very day, Prince Gristle was told he'd never be happy, and that the only way he ever will now is to eat a troll."_

_"Due to this massacre, they banished a Bergen that was known as Chef. They didn't really know her real name, but knew she was a Chef. So Chef it was. 20 years after, Princess Poppy, the daughter of King Peppy, decided that it would be a good idea to throw the biggest, the loudest, the craziest party ever for this anniversary. Then, a grumpy and cold-hearted(at the time) Troll named Branch warned the princess of her deeds. Saying that the party was only gonna endanger them and reveal their hiding spot to the Bergens."_

_"Sadly, nobody believed him. It was like the boy who cried wolf, instead of a boy warning the people of a wolf coming, and protecting sheep. And then later, after all his lying, when it became true and nobody came to help cause they thought he was lying this time; it was a troll who cried Bergen, and protected the trolls, doing the princess job for her. But because of so many of his false alarms, they didn't listen to his warning and Princess Poppy threw the party anyway."_

_"When announcing why they're here today, the party was crashed by an evil Bergen, taking some of the Princess friends, and her crush.....at the time_ " she said, taking a deep breath and then continuing. Her pause confused some of the kids.

_"She saw the damage the Bergen had done, and then wished she never threw the party anyway. She vowed to go after her friends, it was "No Troll Left Behind".....right? But her father believed she couldn't do it by herself. But she got an idea, 'maybe if I ask Branch to come, since he's probably the smartest troll in the village, and he accepts, it'll be easier to find them!'"_

_"She ran in down to his highly- camouflaged(?), highly-Prohibited(?), safety-proof(?), survival bunker. And she knocked on his door, screaming his name until he answered from his door mat that labeled, 'Go Away!'. She tells him that they've been attacked and that she needed his help. After a bit, he shows her his bunker, and then she got another idea. 'If he declines my offer, while I'm gone, the trolls can hide in here instead of relocating'. She smirked and waited for his response"_

_"But he wasn't straightforward much, but hinted that he didn't want to help in the rescue mission. She left his bunker, and then told the Trolls to hide in the bunker. She left on her adventure, meeting many predators until Branch decided he wanted to come and he saved her from spiders(?) who had her captive"_

_"If there was one thing he didn't like, was her singing 24/7. He told her the plan and they met up with this cloud-man-dude who was later called, Cloud Guy. He messed with Branch for a bit before he got mad and chased him into the right tunnel. The Bergens were miserable, and they went to find their friend. They watched the princess's crush get eaten, or so they thought he did_ " she'd glare a bit at the book when she'd say " **the princess's crush** ".

_"They found out that the Bergen holding them captive had a crush on King Gristle, the Bergen was named Bridget. They made a deal that if she helped them get a friend of theirs back, they'd make her go on a date with the king. As all went well, the date went smoothly. Later that day, trying to look for their friend, they found their cage and the pet alligator-thing chased after them. Only to later find out that they weren't in there."_

_"Princess Poppy and her friends got captured by Chef, and thrown into their prison. After having hope that they can never find the Trolls, they find out that Troll they used to call a friend, sold them out. All the Trolls were found an put into a pot, loosing all hope and turned grey. But when there was no hope, the grumpy Troll; Branch, stood his ground and sang a lovely song, serenading the princess in the process and restoring the colors of all the hopeless trolls_." She smiled at that part, it was her favorite part out of the whole book about little event with Poppy and Branch having their duet.

_"Bridget helped all the Trolls escape, giving a sad goodbye to the princess. But then she realized during their escape that she ruined her life to save the Trolls, and now it was time to give back. They had their little party in the castle, and the Bergens found out that true happiness isn't something that you put inside of you, cause it's already there. And then the Trolls and Bergens lived in harmony, as Princess Poppy became Queen Poppy. And Branch became her new boyfriend, with the title Prince Branch, until they get married.."_ She blushed at the line, but wasn't noticed yet, her pink skin hiding it.

_"And get the title King Branch. The End."_ She said as she closed her huge scrapbook. The trollings smiled and clapped at the story, then a trolling raised their hand.

"Is it just me, or did the history book get much longer?" He asked the pink Queen.

She giggles, "YYYup! As time goes on, history continues. And we did make a lot more progress, so it would get longer!"

The yellow female troll raised a hand, "Who was the princess's Crush's name? And what happened to them?"

She mentally groans in annoyance from the mention of him, "His name was **creek**. And he was banished, and is now an Outlaw." She answered strictly, meaning that she was serious.

"Why did you have a crush on an outlaw?" One of the trollings asked.

"Back then I did." She said, getting a bit frustrated with the questions about Creek.

"When you and Prince Branch have a Trolling, can I troll-sit them?" They asked, the queen blushed fiercely at the mention of her and Branch having kids.

She didn't know how to answer the question, "I-I guess, s-sure" she replied.

"Well, that was reading time. I'll be back later, you have free-time" She said as she stood up and left the classroom.

She climbs around in the Troll tree, which once was dead and plain, is now alive with vibrant colors. They are still in the process of moving, pods slowly start opening again and the trolls have a home to live. Instead of having a fancy pod like her and her father had cause they were royalty, she decided to live with Branch in his new bunker that was just under the tree roots.

She goes into a pod, and then a troll confronted her. This Troll was one of the best party-throwers in all of the tree. She trusted them, but they also had this suspicion to them, as Branch says. They didn't really seem so happy to see her, not as happy as she was to see them anyway.

"Hey, Milktoast!" She said, looking for something to give to the trollings in the class, wanting to have more books for her to read to the trollings.

"You missed a meeting with King Gristle." She mentioned, and Poppy looked like she was gonna panic.

"O-OH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT--" She screamed, but was cut off.

"And you forgot to meet up with the Snack Pack to discuss important matters about what's happening outside these walls." She said again, looking a bit more aggressive.

"I-I'm Sorry! I--" She said, before getting cut off again. She looked like she was gonna have a heart attack.

"You can't be so forgetful! The story was so long, it's almost time for the Trollings to go home! Not to mention the fact that the moving speed is taking forever, and you should be doing something about it to speed it up!" She said, taking a breath from yelling. Poppy shouldn't be so forgetful of these things.

"I-I...." Poppy had no words, she looked like she lost all her motivation.

"You have stacks of paper on you desk, I recommend that you start working--" Milktoast was gonna say, but Branch walked in on all the fuss and ruckus.

" **ENOUGH**!" He said, looking serious. He wasn't happy about the fact that she's pressuring Poppy to do her work.

He goes to his Queen, and hugs her reassuringly and protectively. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, her hand placement on his shoulders. He had his hands on her waist.

"Leave her **alone**. She's just now becoming queen, you wouldn't understand cause you're just a librarian who throws parties. Don't ever pressure her like that again." He said, he hated it when someone pressured Poppy, or brought out her insecurities.

He picks up Poppy in his chubby arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, his hands are holding her up from her bottom region. He leads her down from the library to the bunker. After locking it tightly and good, he walked over to their couch and sat her down. He may be a bit chubby, but boy was he strong for a Troll.

He made her sit on his lap, her back pressing against his warm chest and stomach. He gives her some shoulder massages, just to calm her. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Branch. I shouldn't be sitting here! I should be getting things done!" She said, becoming panicky again.

"Poppy, relax. You've done a lot today. Just a 5 minute break?" He begged her, stoping and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at her face.

"Branch...." she said, it was very hard for her to say no to Branch.

"For me?" He added, putting his hands around her waist for comfort and balance.

"Fine....." she said and sighed, "But only five minutes.".

She easily relaxed in his grasp. The bunker wasn't so dark and gloomy anymore, it was now filled with vibrant colors, and it made Branch feel better. He nuzzled into her neck, and every time he'd give gentle kisses to her neck, she'd giggle. She's very ticklish, but she remembered something.

"Are we ever gonna have.....a trolling to call our own?" She blushed as she asked the question, and looked at him.

He returns the blush, giving it a dark purple, almost a dark blue blush. He has his colors back now, and became more warmer and open to poppy.

"Maybe once you get into the grove of things. Not sure if you can handle a trolling and your Queen duties at once." He mentioned, and it made sense to her that, having one right now would just add up on her stress.

"Good point. I just wanted to say that." She said with a smile and relaxed. She loved it when her and Branch could have sometime a lone. When they are together, they felt safe. When apart, they felt Venerable and helpless.

She turns around and nuzzles his nose with a warm smile. He holds her a bit closer, and he kisses her cheek, and she giggles. She legit almost fell asleep when she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so comfortable and secure, it didn't even take a minute before she felt drowsy.

"I have to go before I fall asleep" she joked and she sat up and stretched.

"Okay, love. Stay safe." He said she kisses her, she kisses back with a smile and stands. If it just lasted a bit longer.......but duty calls......right? It that how you use that......catchphrase? Or whatever it's called.

She leaves in a rush as Branch sighed and cleans up before she gets back.

**___________**

Later that day, it was 12 AM. She was at her desk, signing and filling out paperwork. She had bags under her eyes, and was extremely tired. She only has gotten through one stack, and has 2 more to do. She could faint or pass out at this point, and she started to slow down.

Branch saw his super tired queen. He didn't like it when Poppy pushed her limits. He walks over to her quietly, not wanting to startle her. He slowly and gently placed his huge hands into her tiny shoulders.

"It's time to sleep, Poppy" He said, and used his chubby thumbs to stroke her shoulders.

"I.......need to.......finish" she said in a tired voice and yawned.

"This isn't healthy. You're going to bed, wether you like it or not" He said conceded and picked her up.

She couldn't fight back, way too tired as her eyelids are half-closed. He held her in a bridal style and brought her to bed. He laid her on their new soft bed, and he laid next to her, moving her crown onto the nightstand. He wraps their fluffy blanket over them and held her close again.

She made small cute noises of relaxation, which made him smile. He nuzzled into her, cuddling close to her as she snuggles into him. He kisses her cheek and nose, earning a giggle. He gave a quick sniff of her scent, just to not forget how she smelt like. It was a mixture of lavender and candy like.

She was so close to him, it was like they merged together, a blob of pink and blue. The two fell asleep peacefully, no interruptions whatsoever. Just a calm night, the two lovers laid together. Branch had a dream that he proposed, and became King Branch instead of Prince Branch. And Poppy had the exact same dream.


	2. Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Valentine's Day for the trolls! Branch finally sucks it up to propose to Poppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the Valentine's Day special! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Branch had a dream that he proposed, and became King Branch instead of Prince Branch. And Poppy had the exact same dream." **~Previously**_

It's been days since Poppy became queen, waiting patiently for the day where her happiness will grow x1000 more than it already is. That special day. However, Poppy needs to stop focusing on the future and worry more about the present.

Being Queen of a species that mainly does parties and celebrate sounds fun and easy, but really, it's hard. The only reason for this is that a lot of her subjects are carefree and don't really care about a lot of important matters; even when they know it's life threatening, they take a lot of things for granted and don't listen. At least she has Branch who would listen and understand her words; always there to help her when she's having trouble.

Spring: the season after winter and before summer, in which vegetation begins to appear, in the northern hemisphere from March to May and in the southern hemisphere from September to November. It was a cool season, a season that causes most allergies, a season that generations are born with most animals, the season where some breeding happens. Trolls breeding cycle are different than most animals. Female Trolls go in heat in spring, where the air is clear and can usually send a heat scent across the land. Meanwhile, the birth of most Trolls take place during fall, where the Trolls have a lot of resources and items to make a comfortable place for their pod. This is also where the Troll tree gets its nutrients from the dead plants, as it doesn't take life from the living ones; making the pods growing rate much faster.

(A/N: Don't quote me on this, this is not cannon. This is just for this story as far as I'm aware of :3)

This was Poppy's first season, but she hasn't gone in heat yet. Unlike most female Trolls, she can control her heat. She takes her heat a week back, trying to gain very little attention as possible for this week, wanting to get things done before worrying about breeding. She had to reschedule the two meetings she missed, going to there now. Branch isn't really affected by the heat of other female Trolls. After being gray for more than 10 years and being isolated from everyone else, he's learned how to control his desires very well. He hasn't gotten any reason to mate with anyone.....yet.

"Hey guys" she panted, "I made it on time this time! So what's going on outside these walls?" She questioned, sitting down to gain a bit energy.

"Well, we have new predators to watch out for, first off" Said the tiny yellow Troll, known as Smidge. She pointed to the crows and birds that loomed over, who can easily snatch a troll.

"I'll have I talk to Gristle about that later today....anything else?" She asked the Snack Pack.

"We've spotted faint....how could we say this-" Satin said, getting finished by her sister, "-....structures far north...." they said as they showed her the Troll sized telescope the Bergens installed for them. There was a very small sky scraper with other faint and blurry buildings.

"We can check it out later. If there is other life, like, other Bergens or Trolls, then we can introduce ourselves!" She stated, kinda excited by finding others to be friends with.

"Poppy, we've also spotted new plants for food in the forest besides ours." Guy Diamond stated, pointing to the forest with all the vegetation for the Trolls  and animals for the Bergens.

"I will take note of that!" She said, smiling proudly. She seems to be in a better mood today, maybe it's the season. Winter was pretty stressful for her, as that was when she started to take the Queen role.

"Due to the predators, we should make a safe passage for the Bergens and Trolls so they can leave the walls and venture forth without fear" DJ Suki says, fiddling with her headphones.

"I should also talk about that with Gristle" she said, taking a mental note of all of this.

"I don't have anything to report, Mr. Dinkles has really been distracting me"  Biggie said, "and Cooper didn't come yet".

"Okay, well, when he does, tell me. I have to get back the the kids" She said and started to walk back.

"One more thing, Poppy" DJ said, walking to her pink friend.

"What is it DJ?" Poppy asked, turning to her.

She whispers to her, "just don't be too loud tonight." She said, and starts to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked, tilting her head. The only response she got was a wink. She sat there for a good while and thought........and when she finally got it........she ran home, blushing furiously.

Once she got past the crowd of happy and some grey Trolls, she made it home to the safety of the bunker. After the event where everyone turned grey, there has been more grey Trolls. But it's considered normal now, more Trolls are becoming a bit more emotional; but we're all Trolls and Bergens, you have the right to express your feelings. A lot of males found out to not let gender stereotypes control their life.

"Poppy? Are you okay?" Branch asked his slightly darker female as he looked up from his book that he was reading. She was pink before, and now she's red?

"N-Not now, Branch." She said, looking in her pile of things that she never decided to put away, as they're still in their boxes.

"How did the 'meeting' go?" He asked her, putting his book and reading glasses away neatly.

She smiled at the question, "Very well! I was there on time!" She answered him happily, walking toward him after finding the activity she needed.

He picks her up and nuzzled her neck affectionately. She loved the small affection he'd give her before she had to leave him again, "that's exciting. I'm glad you're getting in the grove of things!" He said in a kinda praising voice.

"Thank you!" She said as he puts her slowly and gently down.

"Okay, have a good day, Poppy. Love you" he said, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"Love you too, Branch" she said, and pecks his lips back. Then she waved and left.

Branch has been planning his proposal, as he has all the valuable items; he just needs the right place and time. The only troll who knows this is Suki; someone who he can trust. Suki has mentioned a party, as he is still getting used to parties, but he just doesn't like a loud one; but he quiet and slow ones are boring as well.

So they had to scratch that idea off the list. Then she suggested something romantic, like, the place where they first started dating. But then it would be crowded cause that's literally in front of the Troll Tree. So they had to scratch that idea off the list. But he came to a conclusion that he wants to introduce a very special poem he made long ago to her.

He's always showed her poems to make her relax, but this one was very special. Furthermore, he has decided to make it by the far beach. He only knows this cause he used to go out and take himself when he was grey; going far to find food and healthy water for himself. He wants to show her the soft and warm sand with the cold and sometimes warm ocean water. "Yes, that'll work!" Branch mentally told himself.

He was gonna do it when the sun is setting, making it a beautiful scenery. He had everything figured out, and now he needs bathing suits for the two. If he knows the Troll village well, he knows two fashionista sisters who can get the job done of making clothes. Satin and Chenille.

He quickly went over to their pod, not bothering to knock. The two were making clothing for a Troll, and it looked more like a blue robe. If he was gonna propose to her, it would be when she's not working as much as she is. Which means he'd have to propose........TOMORROW!!

"H-Hey! Excuse me! It's an emergency! Satin and Chenille!" Branch screamed as he ran in, interrupting them.

"Yes-" Satin started, "-Branch?" Chenille finished.

"I need two bathing suits! One Poppy size and the other my size!" He said, showing that he was in a rush.

"Two bathing suits, coming right up!" The twins said together as they ran to get started. They know how big Poppy is, and they're measuring Branch for his height.

While they were doing that, Branch was mentally planning his proposal. He knows about Poppy being able to back her heat up by a week, so that gives him a lot of time before she gets any desires. He wants then had to sneak away, before anyone noticed they where gone. After all of his thoughts, he noticed they finished and they gave it to him for free, since he's the Prince.

"Thank you!" He said as he ran home, holding the clothing close to him. He ran so fast, he could very faintly hear a "You're welcome" after 5 seconds.

He gathered all of his items, hiding them in his backpack that he used when he went to help Poppy save her friends. He looked at the time, and knew she was coming home now. He patiently waited for her on the couch, not a second later and she bursts in. He stands and follows her into the room, knowing her stress.

**__________**

Today was the day Branch would finally propose to his one and only love, Poppy. He went over to her, as she just finished her work early. She stretched and yawned, turning to her partner with a soft smile.

"Hey Poppy, I uh, wanna show you something" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh really?" She said as she stands and leans against Branch for support.

"Yah, come on. I can carry you if you want" he said, wrapping his hands around her small waist as she laid her tiny hands onto his wide and thick shoulders.

"Please." She said as she looked up at him. He picks her up, holding her outer thighs at first and then holding under them. She holds onto his neck for support.

He managed to sneak away from everyone and go far past the walls to the beach. Poppy didn't notice at first, but then covered her eyes and puts her down.

"Ready?" He said quietly and softly, before removing his hands and she couldn't believe what she saw.

The water met the land, and the land was unusually gravelly and....soft. It was actually cold, but not too cold. It was a nice white color at night, and the soil ran through her tiny pink toes.

"I-I want to touch the water!" She said like a child, running to the ocean water, but Branch stops her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! You need to wear this first." Branch said, showing the bathing suits the twins made it him.

She looked at them and takes hers. She knows how to wear one, she has one. But that one is way too small, since it's been a good while since the last time they had a pool party. She went behind a tall enough rock to change, and so did Branch. She came out in her one piece, which was simply blue, with green at the bottom, flower designs separating the two colors like her casual wear.  Branch had simple Green trunks, with no really special design. He didn't want anything fancy.

"Now?!" She said, very excited to jump into the natural ocean water before her.

"Yes" he answered as he followed his excited queen into the warm water.

She giggled and splashed; the sunset looming over, turning the water into orange and yellow color. Poppy loved the beach, as he could see her excitement. Now, it was the time for him to say the words.

"H-Hey Poppy, I have to tell you something" he said, as she approached him. Her wet feet was making the sand stick to the bottom of her feet and in between her toes. Her body was soaking, and she shakes the water out of her hair like a dog.

"What is it, Branch?" She asked, going to her bigger partner.

"Well....I want to read you something" he starts, and goes into his backpack, and take out his poem

"Oh! A poem!" She said as she sat Chris -cross-applesauce in the sand, acting like a child getting read a story.

"I've never imagined that there can be this day" He started, "A day that love will find its way. Out of my heart and into your soul. These feelings I have are beyond my control. All my life I have waited patiently. For a goddess like you, so beautiful, so lovely. Words can't express the way I feel. These feelings towards you are all for real. You are the reason why I go on. Eternity can't separate this special bond. This heart of mine is reserved for you.  
Forever it is yours, this love is true. I'll be your first and you'll be my last. My world, my everything, till my time has past. I will always love you until the end of time, my love, my queen, my valentine." He finished and he was blushing, as he had a smile on his face and looked at her.

She was blushing, and wide-eyed, "Branch....that was so......sweet!" She said as she kisses him, he kisses back with a huge smile on his face.

"And one last thing..." he said and looked in his backpack, and took out the case.

"My queen, my love, my one and only...will you make me the happiest Troll alive, and marry me?" He said, getting on one knee and opening the box with the choker in it. Trolls don't wear rings, since they can get easily lost like that. However, of you wear a choker, it shows that you're engaged/married. Since it'll be harder I loose it like that.

Poppy went wide-eyed, and almost cried tears of joy. She hugs him tightly, and kisses him passionately. The two lips touched, it was weirdly the best kiss they probably ever had. Once they separated, he puts the diamond chocked around his fiancée's neck. The two shared a tender a nuzzle, and then changed into their regular clothes before going home.

**__________**

One week after, and after a long and heated session at the royal bunker, Poppy went back to work. But after weeks, they did notice Poppy's behavior and figure. See, it takes a very long time for Trolls to birth their young because it takes awhile for a baby to develop in a seed—Simple. You can tell when one is close to birthing day, by the size of their stomachs.

They usually have a small bump that's barley noticeable during spring. Then they grow a medium sized baby bump during the summer; finalizing with them having a huge baby bump durning the fall. After awhile, more and more pregnant Trolls are seen. Due to this, Parties aren't as wild as they normally are.

**__________**

During the fall, Poppy had a stomach the size of an overgrown acorn. Though, it only takes about two weeks for the pods to develop and grow, just to get the baby out. Poppy was asleep with Branch, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and shot right up. This jump scares Branch into waking himself.

"A-Are to okay?!" He said, looking at her as she held her stomach.

"NO!" She said in pain as she was grunting in groaning; Branch started to panic.

"Uh, u-uh, UH!" He said, unsure what to do. Then he got an idea.

"You're in labor?!" He said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"I-I think so!" She said, sweating.

He went to get her the needed items to not have her pass out, (or possibly die).

**___________**

After that long and stressful session, Poppy was tired and ready to pass out. He held a rainbow seed, knowing that it's gonna be a rainbow Troll like it's mother and father. But the colors went along with the colors blue, purple, and pink. Branches seed ran with blue, green, and purple. And Poppy's ran with red and different shades of pink.

"Are you...okay?" He said, and held the seed gently, walking over to his tired partner.

"Yah *Pant*" she was extremely tired.

"Let's plant it tomorrow" he said, and he puts the seed in a soft and gentle blanket,

She nods and passes out, as he cleans her up and changes the sheets. He makes the place comfortable to where they're gonna plant it with the resources around. Branch worked all night to make it perfect.

**_________**

Poppy awoke, sore from last night, and went to go find her fiancé. She found him in the living room, asleep on the couch. She giggles quietly and softly placed a kiss on his cheek, before shaking him awake.

"Branch? Branch? Branch? Branch? Branch? Bran--" She said, calling his name over and over until he awoke and interrupted her.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said, sitting up and stretching with a yawn.

"Ready to plant our seed?" He said, smiling at her, small black bags under his eyes.

"Are you tired?" She said, looking at him.

"Yes, but come on. A Troll seed can't last long without the nutrients from the tree" he said and stands, as she holds their seed.

Branch shows her the small and comfortable patch he made for the pod. She smiled at the decorations and planted it in the middle of it.

"What are we gonna name it when it's born?" Branched asked her, looking at her smiling face.

"Well, I have the names Twig and Iris" she answered and looked at him.

"So Twig is it's a boy and Iris if it's a girl?" He questioned.

"No, both names are gender-neutral. Twig can be a boy or girl name. Iris is used for a lot of girls, but I consider it as a name for both genders. So yes, I would name my son, Iris." She explained to him, and he was actually happy that she was thinking of names and not something dumb or uncreative.

"I had the names Rosie, Pollen, Flower, and Roots, Twig, and Leaf" he said, looking back at her.

"But I do like the name Iris" he finished and held her close.

"Well, let's see what gender it becomes." She said, looking as the ground grows a bit. They can see a tiny bulb on the ground. The upcoming parents smile at their creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the grammer is better :3


	3. The Wedding and The Trollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get married! Also, Branch, Poppy, and the Snack Pack finally has their Trollings born! Branch also becomes King!

 

_"Well, let's see what gender it becomes." She said, looking as the ground grows a bit. They can see a tiny bulb on the ground. The upcoming parents smile at their creation._   
**_~Previously_ **

The queen has gotten into the gift of things, scheduling meetings on time, having time for branch, and occasionally checking on the pod. The wedding was only days away, everything was going right. However, they've been having problems with Ferret attacks.

A Ferret: a domesticated polecat kept as a pet or used, especially in Europe, for catching rabbits. It is typically albino or brown. However, they still haven't checked out the buildings in the distance, but they have a feeling that's where it's coming from. They're letting their ferrets loose and they come to chase the trolls and attack the bergens legs. They're like little rats that will eat anything that can fit in their mouth, in this case, Trolls. Because of this, Branch is over protective of his pod.

**____________**

It was only one day before the wedding, and to stop any interruptions, they build the walls a bit higher and that locked the gates and doors very tight so they won't be able to just break in. Branch had got them new clothes, as Satin and Chenille worked in the wedding dress and suits. He didn't ask for much, but he wanted it to be....special.

What does Branch do you may ask? He doesn't just sit around and wait for poppy to get home, he actually does things. He takes care of the bunker, helps out with the kids if Poppy isn't able to be there, he also does some requests, by listening to his future subjects and finding out how to help. It's just a coincidence when Branch gets home before Poppy does.

Branch went in to pick up his suit as he is not allowed to see Poppy's dress before the wedding. They gave him a black and white suit, the bowtie was blue and so was the buttons that ran across it. He had a pocket, that was located on his chest area, with a cute fake blue flower coming out of it.

"Thank you, I love it." He said with a smile as he looked at the twins.

"Awww, that was so sweet-" Satin started, "Of you to say, Branch" Chenille finished. "You're welcome!" They both said in harmony.

**___________**

It was the day, for both lovers to finally get married and live together once and for all. Branch was, of course, nervous and paranoid of the whole thing. He waits in a room for a bit until he can calm. He had Biggie, Diamond Guy, and Cooper with him to calm him down.

"Easy, Branch, Easy...breathe in...then breathe out. It's your lucky day! Be happy!" Biggie encouraged Branch.

"Y-Your right, I should stay calm." He said, calming down.

"It's a once and a lifetime thing. You're marrying the one you had a crush on for ye-e-ars" Diamond Guy said, auto tuning 'Years'.

"I guess your right, I never thought this would be happening" he said, calming a bit more.

"Does that mean you'll be King Branch if everything goes right?" Cooper asked, and then Branch panicked when he said '....if everything goes right'.

Meanwhile, Poppy had her dress on. It was the stereotypical white dress, and had the face cover. It was very long, but she didn't mind. The one thing she hated was that she had to wear high-heels. She couldn't walk in these! She was gonna be so embarrassed when she trips! She starts panicking at this. She had Satin, Chenille, Suki, and Smidge there to calm her down.

"It'll be okay!-" Satin started, "We'll help you get used to them!" Chenille finished, looking at the panicked Queen.

"I-I don't have much time!" She said, as she sits down and runs her hand through her hair.

"Calm down Poppy, if you cooperate with us, we can get you used to it quicker than you think!" Suki comforted, hoping she'd calm and take the offer.

"Sitting down and panicking is waisting valuable time we could be using to help you" Smidge said to her, and she calmed.

"Y-You're right, I'm waisting time. Let's go do this" she said as she stands wobbly, and they help her balance and teach her how to walk in high-heels comfortably.

After some hours, they finally start. Everyone sits down and goes quiet, as the music starts playing. Branch breathes in and out and calmly waits for his bride. Poppy was still kind of panicking, listing out all the possible things that could go wrong like Branch would do.....Branch is really starting to rub off on her.

She starts walking, and cautiously walk, not wanting to make a mis-step because of her high-heels. She climbed up the small stairs, and didn't fall! She was so relieved when she could stop walking and looked at Branch and he looked back. A dark purple blush creeped up on Branch's face, but also a huge smile. Poppy's face also flushed red, but a even bigger smile did also.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Queen Poppy and Prince Branch as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The Priest started.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked.

"I did" King Peppy places Poppy's hand in Branch's hand and is seated.

"As Queen Poppy and Prince Branch take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.   
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Prince Branch and Queen Poppy both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.   
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Queen Poppy and Prince Branch, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.   
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." The priest finished, and looked around for a sec.

"Let us pray . . ." The Priest said as everyone bows their head.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Branch, and you, Poppy, to face each other & take each other's hands." The Priest said.

Branch gently and tenderly takes Poppy's hands, as she gently holds back. The smile of both happy Trolls grows even bigger if that was possible at this point.

"Prince Branch, will you take Queen Poppy to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Priest said as looked up as everyone else did.

Branch answers, "I will" looking into her eyes.

"Queen Poppy, will you take Prince Branch  to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest repeated.

Queen Poppy answers, "I will" and she looked back into eyes.

"You may kiss the Bride." The Priest said and took one step back.

Branch calmly and slowly, not panicking like he was before; removed the face cover so he can perfectly see the beautiful and kind face of his pink queen. The two kiss, sharing a tender kiss. Then there was clapping and some cheering. After the kiss, Poppy yells:

"LETS PARTY!" And everyone gets up and throws their hats up and cheer as everyone goes to get cake and party.

(A/N: I've never been at a marriage or have been in one. So sorry if all of this is wrong >~<)

Branch chuckles, "My Poppy." he said and she looked back at him with a smile. They share another private kiss before following everyone else.

They have an after-wedding party, where all the cake was shared, and the snacks and drinks where all gone. The place was a mess, and then King Peppy told them that it's time. They all go on top of the largest mushroom as everyone gathers around to hear the announcement.

"After the wedding, Prince Branch shall not be a Prince anymore. Today, he shall be a King. Branch, would you take this crown as your honor?" King Peppy said as he turned to his son-in-law. Branch goes on one knee and lowers his head.

"I shall" he said, and waits for him to continue.

"We shall now celebrate, Branch, the new King of The Troll tree and founder helper of Bergen Town!" He said as everyone jumped and cheered as the crown was placed on his head. He stands back up and Poppy and Branch holds hands and waves as everyone cheered.

"S-Sorry to interrupt!" Poppy's and Branch's Pod sitter said as she ran up stage.

"What is it?" Branch asked, concerned.

"Y-Your Pod is hatching!" They said, out of breath. Everyone goes wide-eyed as Branch and Poppy race to their pod.

Everyone runs after, wanting to see the birth of the new prince/princess. Some of them went to check in their own pods to see if it's hatching. They reach the spot where the fully grown pod glowed and the ground was shaking slightly. The pod grew up, and then bends over in a table level. Then the petals slowly go down to reveal the Trolling inside as everyone watched curiously. The doctor Troll went over to make sure the baby was a live and well. The smile and look at Poppy and Branch and handed them their baby...or should I say....babies? having Poppy be the first to hold it.

"It's twins! A boy and a girl" the doctor said to them with a smile.

The first baby ran with the colors like their seed had. He had purple skin, almost the color of Creeks skin, just a bit lighter. They had a dark blue nose, with blue hair at the bottom and slowly dark to light pink heading to the top. It was combined like Creek's or the twins hair with the multi-colored hair. He had Branch's ears but Poppy's head. The baby had Branches canines, and when it opened its eyes, he had a purple colored eye, and a blue colored eye. He was fairly small and was cute as everyone 'awww'ed. The second baby was exactly the same, but the eyes where different. The boy had a purple left eye and a blue right eye. She had a blue left eye and a purple right eye.

"What should we name them?" Branch asked Poppy.

"I did say it was a gender-fluid name. So let's call him Iris. Prince Iris, and I'll let you name the girl." she said with a huge smile as Branch kissed her cheek.

"Her name can be Ivy, Princess Ivy" he said with a huge smiled and she kissed his cheek

"Wanna hold one?" She asked him as he nodded. He held tiny Ivy, as she was the size of one of Branch's huge hands.

Everyone started to go check in their pods as they started to head home. But before they did, they wanted to see if any of the snack packs had a Trolling. They first spotted the twins; their pods just opened. The doctors checked on them before giving them to their parents.

"They're both girls" they said with a smile.

"Imma name mines Maybelle" Satin said, "and mines Erica" Chenille said.

Maybelle had the colors of her mother, but white hair and blue eye. The had a birth mark on her cheek, and she has very much rounded ears. Erica ran with the colors of her mother, but a bit darker and her hair scheme went with white and orange for some reason. The two smiled and the go onto the next friend they spotted, that was Guy Diamond. His was already born.

"What gender is it?" Poppy asked him.

"This is Sparkle, she's a girl" he said with a smile.

She was green, and had green sparkles. Her eyes was like her fathers, and she was very sparkly. They head to the next that they spotted, with was Suki.

"So, who's this fellow?" Branched asked her.

"This is my son, Sebastian" she said and she played with his hair.

He had normal orange hair and looked just like his mother. It was like you couldn't tell them apart except the fact that he had a huge birth mark on his back.

"What are you doing with his hair?" Poppy asked her as she noticed her playing with his hair.

"Dreading it" she said, "so he can have dreads" she finished and continued to dread his hair. The both shared a chuckle.

"Then how are we gonna tell one from another?" Branch joked, knowing the answer to that.

"One sounds feminine and one sounds masculine" she said and giggled as the two left and she waved them goodbye.

They found Biggie, and he held his baby. It was bigger than all the others, meaning it was a giant troll like their father.

"Mind if we ask who that is?" Branches asked, kinda getting tired of saying that.

"This is Baby, I called her that cause she's my Baby" Biggie said with a smile. Branch kinda wasn't so surprised with Biggie's lack of creative names. I mean, who calls their pet Mr. Dinkles?!

"She is a big one, probably gonna be a touch girl" Poppy said, looking at the size of Baby.

"I hope she is" he replied.

She was only a bit bigger than Mr. Dinkles. She was all purple, with an orange nose. She had Pink eyes, and almost no hair, but she did have hair that was pink. The wave and leave, while walking to see if Cooper or Smidge had a child, Branch said,

"Can you ask them? I'm getting tired of saying that over and over again" he said to his wife.

"Okay, fine. Never thought you could be so lazy" she joked and kept walking.

Branch mutters under this breath, "Lazy? I'm not lazy....of course not"

Poppy heard him and giggled as they found the small Troll herself, Smidge. But man, has her baby tiny. You would have to squint a bit to focus on the baby.

"Awww! It's so small!" Poppy squeals, and Branch held the sleeping twins just in case she does something.

"Thanks, this is my son. Smurf" she said to them.

"Smurf? Why did you name him that?" Poppy questioned.

"Have you seen how he looks like?!" Smidge said, making Poppy hold him.

He was all light blue with blue eyes and his hair red.....he looked like papa smurf........that explains his name.....very self-explanatory......

"I see what you mean" she said as she gave Smurf back.

The two go to find Cooper, who was in a circle, and cuddling something in a  soft pile of cotton.

"Did you had a Trolling?" She asked him and walked over. He moves his head up to look at them, it revealed a baby.

"Who's that little Animal Troll?" Poppy asked in a cute baby voice.

"This is Trooper, my boy" he said quickly, "now shhh! He's asleep!" He said in a kinda whispered voice and laid his head down.

Trooper looked like a bandit. His stripes where white and his main color was black. His legs were grey, and had an Afro instead of dreads like Cooper. His Afro was red, he got the red color from his father and he had the eyes of his father. The two smile and leaves so they can rest. They go home and puts the Troll twins a soft bed together. They provide body heat for each other, and Branch puts a cover over them. But Poppy insisted that they should make the twins sleep with them, since it would be more safe and they can hold them. Branch was kinda not for the idea because of the fact that Poppy moves on her sleep, but if it was for safety, he'd do it.

He picks both up in the blanket and lay them on the now soft bed gently. He laid on the left side while she laid on the right. The two small Trollings slept in the middle of their loving parents. Prince Branch became King Branch, and Queen Poppy got to have a party. The best thing about this day was that the Trollings had been birthed into this lovely world. Poppy couldn't wait until they were older so she can actually do something with them! Branch didn't on the other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the grammar is good, I did this past mid-night


	4. The Strange Berry Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snack Pack, The Mini Snack pack, Branch, Poppy, and their kids get lost and finds a berry Bush! After eating it, something strange happened to them. Read on to mind out what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again, it was made at midnight. I don't have time in the day except past midnight to make chapters. So sorry for the bad grammer as I am tired.

_"The best thing about this day was that the Trollings had been birthed into this lovely world. Poppy couldn't wait until they were older so she can actually do something with them! Branch didn't on the other hand" **~Previously**_

It's been a couple of days since Prince Iris and Princess Ivy were born. Poppy was kinda getting distracted by the two, as some days was "Bring your Trolling to work day" and the others were nice when Branch could stay home and take care of them. Poppy appreciated this a lot, then after a few months, it was time for them to go to school (Pre-School). Every morning, Branch would drop the kids off. Poppy reads to the elementary kids, so their children would have to wait until them to be able to see their own mother as their teacher!

They went to their school, as Iris is a bit shy and more cautious than his sister, Ivy. He likes his personal space and loves corners for some odd reason. Ivy loved to meet others, wanting to get all of in their face. Iris isn't completely shy, however, he can make friends too; just fairly slowly. The "Mini Snack Pack" finally met the 'I' twins.

"Hi! I'm Princess Ivy! I just prefer Ivy, though" she said honestly to the group. Iris was right behind her.

"Nice to meet you Ivy, Is Sparkles!" She said, she had a bit of autotune in her voice, but not a lot since she isn't able to control her voice as well as her father.

"I'm Baby!" The biggest trolling of them all said, as she held her own baby Dinkles. She calls her...Ms. Pringles!

"I'm Trooper! Don't try anything." He said with a slight serious voice.

"I'm Maybelle!" Maybelle started, "But call be May or Belle for short" she finished with a smile.

"I'm Erica! I prefer Eric..." she said to her.

"Isn't Eric a......boy name?" Ivy questioned.

"Yes, but.....I don't know....I just don't like seeing myself as....a girl. I wanna see myself as a boy!" she said, as she became a bit insecure from all of this.

Ivy had so many questions, but understood that it wasn't any of her business. Iris knew that look on her face, she wanted to ask so much more questions. But she knew that it would hurt her if she kept pressuring in about why she would want to be a boy and not stay a girl.

"I-I'm Prince Iris! But I prefer Iris" he said to them.

Then a boy who looked like Suki, who had orange dreads and red skin. He had earphones instead of headphones, because most of them that they have couldn't fit his little head. He heard them talking and walked over to them.

"Hi! I'm Sebastian" he said to them, as he is apart of the Mini Snack Pack.

"I'm Ivy and this is my brother Iris" Princess Ivy stated, as Sebastian heard her and looked at her.

"Nice to meet you Ivy, you're cute" he said with a smile. Ivy blushed in response, as doesn't know why however.

After that day, they became friends and hanged out ever since. Once they reached elementary, they saw their mother and it made school more fun then ever! Ivy has been developing this little....crush.....on Sebastian as the years go on. Of course he's very oblivious of this, he only sees her as a best friend and nothing more.

But like siblings do....they argue....all the time. Branch would come home with the kids like the new routine after picking them up, and after that, he'd spend the rest of his time with his lovely Poppy. Now that the twins are older and bigger, they've become a bit more annoying. When it's cuddle time.....yelling.....bedtime.....more yelling.....breakfast time....even more yelling. Branch swore that it'll never stop, and they won't make peace.

Even Poppy would loose her temper and bust into their room. It's normal for Branch to shut them up, but when Poppy does it, everyone goes quiet. They've learned to quiet as the years go on, but at least Ivy and Iris knows how to throw the best parties! They probably got that from a certain someone. But as time flows, they became teenagers; and I'm sure everyone knows how teens are.

"Stay home. Me and your mother and the rest of the Snack Pack has a very special meeting to attend to. **Be. Good.** " Branch stated strictly to his teen children as he left.

Like normal teens, they don't listen. Both Iris and Ivy left the home with the Mini Snack Pack. After some hours, the parents come back to find their children gone. They look all over until they see them as the very gate, the one that opens to the outside world.

"Ever wonder what's pass these walls?" Iris said as he touched the gate.

"Only one way to find out!" Ivy said as she busted open the gate, and they walk out.

"S-Shouldn't we stay within the gates? There has to be a good reason they put walls here" Iris said, now unsure about this idea.

"Oh come on! You sound like dad!" She said as the Mini Snack Pack followed her.

"Im not like dad!" He said as he follows, wanting to prove he's nothing like his father.

"Come back here!" Branch yelled at the disobedient children. They gasp at the fact that they were there and ran; their parents having to run after.

They keep running, as Ivy knew exactly what she was doing. They ran far past the gates before everyone went exhausted, and stopped; their parents caught up to them.

"YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!" All the parents said in unison surprisingly—Because of this, they kids all became scared; they knew they had messed up, big time.

"U-Um....where exactly are we?" Cooper questioned as he looked around.

"I don't know..." Branch said, and then Poppy looked at him.

"Does this mean,....we're lost?!" Poppy said, frightened by the fact that she may never go home again.

"I-I'm not sure about that. Maybe we'll find our way back" Branch said, trying to reassure his scared pink wife.

Satin and Chenille yawned at the same, "In tired..." Satin said, "Me too..." Chenille replied as she sat down.

"Yah, me to. I can't walk anymore" Guy Diamond said as he laid down.

"I'm hungry!" Cooper announced as he sat down angrily.

"I can agree with Cooper on that" Biggie said to them as he sat down. Mr.Dinkles replied to that with a "mew" as if he's saying something.

"Branch, we're tired and hungry, who knows how far away from home we are!" Poppy said to him, and then Branch had an angered expression at his children for a second there.

"Fine. We'll rest here." He said as he sat down. Poppy knew he was mad, as he hated being in situations like this.

Poppy sat next to him, and held his hand, rubbing her smaller thumb across it. Branch calmed down a bit, as his guilty children walked over and sat in front of them.

"I'm so sorry dad..." Ivy said as her ears go down. She looked down at her feet with guilt.

"Yah.....we didn't really mean to, just a bit curious" he said with a sigh, and looked at him.

"I told you to be good. I said to stay good. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?!" Branch said honestly pissed.

They didn't answer, as they stayed quiet. There was an awkward silence, and then Trooper came back with a pink berry in his mouth. It was fairly pink....and it looked very suspicious.

"I found us food!" He said as he came back with the berry.

"Where did you get that?" His father asked, walking towards him.

He points to the random berry bush, Branch has never seen those berries before.

"They're very sweet!" He said as he ate the berry, "have some!"

The rest of the Snack Pack shook off the weird bush, to hungry to think as they took a berry. Poppy stands but Branch held her wrist. Poppy knows that look, and waited until Branch says it's okay. He took a berry and inspected it, as Poppy said next to him.

"I've never seen this berry before...." he said, becoming very suspicious about it.

"That's all we have to eat" she said to him as he looked at her.

"Remember that time you are that blue berry? And you had an allergic reaction and turned into a literal ball!" He said, remembering Poppy's journey when she thought she would save her friends by herself.

"Well, everyone seems very fine!" She said, mentioning that everyone is okay and well.

"Well....you have a point but....sometimes things don't happen right away! They take time......" he said, as he opens the berry. It looked fairly normal on the inside.

"Branch....I'm.....hungry...." she said as she watched her friends eat. She leaned against his shoulder, tiredly. He felt her tiny ear brush against his cheek and it made him sigh. How could he resist this?! He couldn't say no to her now!

"Fine. But if something happens, no more." He said as he gave her the berry. She happily took it and ate it. He watched her carefully and saw that she was fine. He looked back at everyone, and Iris brought him a berry.

"Dad, have one!" He said, and gave it to him.

"No way am I eating this!" He said as he threw it on the ground and crossed his arms.

Poppy sighed, "Please?" She said as she kisses his cheek. She didn't want him to starve because he's so insecure. He blushed as it traveled up to the tip of his ears.

He groaned and took the berry. It took him some time before he ate the berry. He wanted something to happen, to prove his point that the berry should've never been eaten. But....nothing came. He was perfectly normal, and he was half filled. The bush was now empty of berries as they didn't have any more.

Smidge found big enough leaves to help them make little beds for the night. They lit a fire and fell asleep under the protection of the moon.

* * *

 

The next morning was....different. Iris woke up, and opened his eyes. His face wasn't so close to the ground like normal....he sat up and noticed how huge he was! He sat up, almost in panic and then noticed he had 5 fingers inside of four. It was weird that he had 10 fingers instead of 8! He sow how his skin color changed and was about to panic. He ran his fingers through his hair, and felt that it wasn't very long anymore....it was short.....what?

He looks around and sees everyone grew very huge! They changed their looks, their colors, everything! Iris couldn't handle it anymore and screened, as everyone woke up. They saw how everyone was different. Poppy had shortish pink hair, but was long enough for a ponytail. Branch had short enough hair, and had blue hair. Ivy had long hair, and everyone as just...different! They stand up and see how huge they where! What were they?!

"I knew we shouldn't have eaten those berries!" Branch growled, as he knew he was right.

"What are we..?" Erica asked as she looked at herself.

"Are we bergens?" Biggie asked, as he looked.

"I don't think so...bergens don't look like this" he said as he tried to use his hair power but....he couldn't?! Why?! This made Branch worry a lot.

"Why can't we use our hair?!" He said, as everyone realized they couldn't. Everyone started panicking until Branch calmed them.

"I can't go back to Troll village like this Branch!" She said to Branch, her husband sighed and hugged her.

"Maybe we could go visit the buildings, maybe....they can help!" Sebastian said, as he pointed to the buildings they've had suspicions on for the longest.

"That's our only hope." Branch said as he started walking.

He wasn't used to having such long legs, nonetheless, being so tall! Hey travelled for a fair amount of time before they heard honking and driving, and talking. They looked past the fence to see others like them. They seemed totally fine with all of this. Branch walked up to one of them and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me but...where are we?" Branch asked the man.

"How could you not know?! You're in New York City my friend!" The man said as he was about to start walking before Branch stopped him again.

"Are you,....okay?" The man asked him, wondering why he continues to be stopped.

"Last question.....do you know what we are?" He asked, being very genuine about this.

"You're kidding me, right?" The man asked as he looked at them. He didn't get an answer, meaning that they were.

He sighed, "You're a human? What else would you be?!" He asked, slightly concerned.

"A Troll" Branch replied and looked at him.

"You sure are trolling me right now!" He said as he kept walking.

Branch sighed, as he's gonna have to find out things on his own. This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made at: 1:59 AM


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus for awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma go on hiatus for awhile on this book

I'm going on hiatus for a bit on this book. I just don't have a lot of motivation, plus, I need more ideas on what they'll do in the next chapter. I don't wanna make any short chapters, and I don't really have an idea for the next. But don't worry, I'm not ending the book no time soon, just taking a break until I get an idea.

 

~Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys :c


	6. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet a girl, who helps them on their first day

  
_"Branch sighed, as he's gonna have to find out things on his own. This was gonna be a long day." ~ **Previously**_

After the little encounter with the man, it tells them that if they want to know how things work around here, they must find out themselves. They kept walking around, not used to their new heights and having short hair and an extra finger. Soon, they met up with this girl.

Branch asked her, "Hey, uh, can you help us?" He asked and the girl jumped, looking at them.

"O-Oh! Hi! Sure! Are you new here?" She asked them.

"Yah, we uh...." Iris thought if he should tell her....."We came from somewhere else. Can you teach us somethings?" He asked her.

"Okay! Let's get to know our guys before we start anything"

"I'm Branch, my Wife Poppy, our children Iris and Ivy, and our friends, Biggie, Suki, Satin and Chenille, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, and....is that all? Also their kids--" He said but then was cut off.

"I-I'll just find out along the way, come on then!" She said as she started trotting, "but first, we need you guys to get a place to stay. Maybe you can stay at my house for the day" She finished as everyone followed after.

"What's your name?" Iris asked, becoming suspicious of the strange female.

She smiled, "I'm River! Nice to meet you"

The walk to her him was interesting. There was way more of these....humans walking around. Some had different hair styles, and some short and some long. But nothing compared to troll hair. They had these huge buildings, but why need them so huge when you're so small? There were these creatures that walked on four legs.

Some went 'bark bark' and others went 'meow meow'. They had shops like they had back in Bergen town, but they traded these green things to get it. There were these things that ran fast across the road, and those stupid birds that used to attack them. They reached a neighborhood called 'Riverside Road' and it was a small neighborhood with ponds everywhere. They go into the house and it was quite....interesting!

"So this is where you live?" Iris questioned, "nothing like a pod," he observed as he continues to look around.

"You can stay here. I'd gladly help until you're able to return to where you live" she offered, looking at them all.

Branch didn't seem to like her yet. Despite all she's trying to give, to him, she's oddly too nice. From personal experience, never trust someone who seems perfect. There's a high chance you're doing something behind your back while your loyalty blinds you.   
(A/N: This is actually good advice you should take)

"If you need any help to find your way around here, and maybe the city if willing. Here, take this" River offered, as she looks around in her drawer and then gave them all her old phones, as she doesn't have enough money currently to buy them phones up-to-date.

"What's this?" Ivy asked her, as she held the phone in an awkward position.

"Erm...that is what you call, a phone. Haven't you seen one before?" She questioned, becoming highly suspicious of their questioning behavior.

Branch had to think of something before she finds out what they really are. "Y-Yah see, where we come from, we don't usually have any phones," he said, hoping she'd take the bait.

"And you don't know where you came from?" She asked again, looking towards Branch.

"We never said that we just said we live far from here and we'd rather not talk about it" he answered her, outing the phone away in his pocket.

They crew soon got settled in a bit well. Most of the Snack Pack and the Little Snack Pack stayed back. However, Branch, Poppy, Ivy, Sebastian, and Erica went back out to see the worlds more. Branch stayed close to Poppy, holding her hand as they walk around this new and odd territory. Ivy went with Sebastian for several reasons. Meanwhile, Erica saw something that caught her eye.

It was a poster about a nearby place to get trans-gendered on. She didn't know what that meant, so after figuring out the phones mechanics as looked it up. The resulted said, "denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth."

This got her excited, knowing there is a way to be a boy after all. She goes to the place, only to just find out the currency in the new world.

"Just because of the 90% off thing we have here, that'll be $1,650(US dollars) please," the man said as she looked at him dumbfounded.

"Hold on a second," she said as she goes onto the phone and called River.

"Hello, this is River." She said as she answered the phone.

"It's Erica, um, I need.....these.....dollars. I'm broke and it costs $1,650" she said as she waits for a response.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING?!" She screams, not one to spend so much money in one day.

"There's this thing that can get me....what was it called...trans-gendered? I wanna see if I can be a boy!" She cheered, no response from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" She questioned, keeping the phone to her ear.

"Shouldn't you tell your family first? To make sure they approve of this?" She said, wanting to make sure if her family will like this.

"That....is a good point....I will call them later today. Thank you" she said as she hangs up.

At this point, she starts thinking. She gets deep into thought, asking questions like, 'is this right?' And 'Do I really want to be a boy? Or is it just that I don't accept my body?' These questions surely made her mood fall. She doesn't know anymore, she's very confused on this choice. With a sigh, she soon told the man to hold on as she sat in a chair.

_____Meanwhile_____

Iris has been looking and walking around River's home. The kitchen trained with the colors of gold and white, but only because it was clean. The living room had an L couch, with a glass table and a lit candle in the middle of that table. The TV was medium size, and very flat for some reason.

It had a patio, and he could see nature at his finest. He smiled at the sight of the distant forest, as it reminds him of home. The bedrooms had bunk beds and in two rooms, had normal beds. The carpet was green, and the walls were blue. Odd. Those colors remind him of something. Or someone he's heard about.

The bathroom had two toilets, a tub, and shower, the floor was just green tiles. The walls were a normally white and had two urinals. He knows what a toilet is, but he didn't know what the things on the wall were.

"Is that how humans use the bathroom? It looks very uncomfortable to sit on." He concluded as e continued to search around the house.

He walked down the steps, feeling the floor with his feet, his feet gradually turning cold. 'My feet are turning cold, yet, it's not even winter yet....wait a second, River had these things on her feet. Maybe that's why hers aren't cold!' He thinks as he decided he was gonna find her.

He went in a random way, soon came to a staircase. It was going downwards, instead of upward, which made him curious. He walked down the stairs to a door, in which he tries to open. Unfortunately, it was locked, and soon heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Why are you going to the basement? Did you put something there?" River questioned as she walked next to him.

"Basement..?" He said as he didn't know a word like that existed.

"You don't know what a basement is?" She said as she wasn't exactly surprised.

"Not really...heh..." he said nervously as she didn't respond for awhile.

"Okay. I wanna test something" she said as he looked towards her. "Answer these two equations." She finished.

"What are they?" He questioned as she gave him a neutral face.

"What's 1 + 1?" She said the first question was easy.

"Why that's 2!" He said proudly. He's happy he can do simple math.

"Now, what's 4 x 8 (30 x 17 ÷ 2)" she said as she saw him freeze for a second.

'The hell is this?! Divided by?! What's that?! What is this?! DARK MATH?!' He has lost it. He had no idea but tried to do what he could.

"32,640?" He questioned as she looked at her nervously.

"The correct answer was: 8,160." She said confidently.

"E-Eh.." he tried to go over his math again.

"You aren't human." She said, which caught his attention.

"W-What do you mean? I-I am!" He said in a panicked tone.

"You don't know what a basement is, and for a 15-year-old, you don't 6-grade math. Not only that, either you live in the country before, but you came here with no shoes nor socks and didn't complain about walking on hot contests without it. Also, you came out of a forest. Don't think I didn't notice that, and when you interacted with the man, you seemed to be very clueless on what they are and your location. I can confirm you aren't human. In addition to that, your hair sticks up inhumanly. Unless you put a ton of gel on it." She started with her observations, making Iris go quietly without another word.

"And your names. They aren't humanly at all. Nobody would call their children, Branch, Sparkle, Smurf, Trooper, Guy Diamond, Baby, or Trooper. I know what you are, just by those names." She finished, then he came him a chance to talk.

Iris soon cooled down and came to a more defensive state, "then what am I? And why do you wish to help us?"

"You're a troll. You, specifically from the color of your hair, you are a rainbow troll. And to answer your other question, it's because I know how people are these days. Once they find out, they'll capture you, experiment on you, cut you open, and abuse you until they have all the information they need." She explained to him.

  
"So, could you help us learn?" He asked, as her face softens.

"Sure. Come with me, I will teach you." She said as he followed her back into the main room, where the others stayed.

_______Meanwhile_______

The four trolls (Poppy, Branch, Ivy, and Sebastian) decided to stay out of the city to not risk getting caught. However, they stayed in their comfort zone in the parks around town.

"This feels a lot like home. But it's not." Ivy said, looking over at the pond.

"Don't worry. When we turn back, we'll go home." Branch reassured his daughter.

"I miss my father and others back home! I wonder what they're doing right now!" Poppy said enthusiastically, thinking of the possibilities.

"Besides, I need to get a new pair of headphones," Sebastian said as he messed with his headphones.

"I think we should get back. It's been all day, I'm sure the others are worried about us." Branch Alaina as he took Poppy's hand and started walking.

"But we just got here!" Ivy whined. She knew there was another reason Branch wanted to rush back.

"Well, it's now time to go. So don't complain." Branch said as he kept walking.

Poppy giggled, "so it's a race!" She said. She was talking about him power walking.

"No, I've never said--" Branch was gonna say before he was cut off by a "WEEEEE" as saw Poppy running. He sighed and ran after her, wanting to make sure she's safe.

"You gonna run after them?" Sebastian asked Ivy as she looked up at him.

Ivy then sweatdrops at his height. "Why do you have to be giant?!" She said with embarrassment.

"Why do you have to be so short?" He asked her.

"I am not!" She pouts and blushed a little.

"You are." He said with a chuckle as she complained.

Soon enough, the four came back to River's home. However, Branch was looking for his son, but when he reached a door, he heard a conversation that interested him. He decided to eavesdrop on them.

"How old are you, River? You knew I was 15, so how about you?" He asked her.

"I'm the same age as your sister and your friends. I'm 15." She said. Branch could hear a page flip. "And remember, when you divide things, you do the mathematic family trick I showed you"

"Yah, yah. But if your only 15, then we're is your parents?" Iris asked her, the sound of pencil hitting paper was heard.

"Oh, my Father is at work. I don't know about my mother" she replied to him.

"What do you mean? Your father hasn't been home all day! And how do you not know about your mother?"

"My father doesn't come home often, but he does often enough to pay the bills and talk to me. He visits at least 10 times each month. But does unexpectedly. About my mother, I haven never seen her or spoke with her my entire life. I was only taken cared of by my father."

"Did you ask your father about it?"

"Yes. But he always says the same thing."

"And that is?"

"She couldn't handle it."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't honestly know. I try to push him to elaborate, but he never does. So I just stopped asking about it" she finished.

Branch soon walked away from the door. "Her father, huh?" He said to himself as he walked away.

 

During the night, everyone was settling down in the rooms. Branch went to take a shower, turning the mob and letting the warm steaming water run onto his body.

He does use this time to think. But some things didn't settle with him. Unlike the other humans, she volunteered to help them. Then there's the father thing, with gives Branch suspicion.

However, during mid-thought, the sound of a door opening caught his attention as he looked toward the door...it was the bathroom door. He yelped and covered himself with the curtain as he saw poppy walk in.

"Poppy?! Do you know anything about privacy?!" He yelled at her, blushing from embarrassment.

"Calm down, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," she said as she puts both hands on her hips and looked at him.

  
"Y-Yah, but that was different" he mumbles, blushing more. "Why are you in here?!" He said, trying to show he's not embarrassed.

"Well, I'm trying to find my cowbell," she told him as she looked around, yet, not moving.

"Did you bring it when we turned into humans?" He asked her, he's not as embarrassed as before.

"Branch, you know I bring it everywhere! Now it's gone as I have no clue where to look." She starts looking in the bathroom cabinets.

"Maybe once I get out, I can help you," he said. He really wanted to hit the hay after the shower, but he'd do it if he had too.

"No need Branch, I can do this myself. Plus, you look tired. Might want to get some sleep" she told him as she looked back to him.

'Those aren't tired marks, those are stress marks'. "Okay, I'll get some rest. But how about you? Are you gonna look all night?"

"No, maybe start fresh next morning. I don't wanna miss a cuddle moment with you, now do I?" She said with a smile as she headed for the door.

Branch blushed a bit more, but he's used to this. "I guess you're right. Now shoo, I need to finish"

"Okay, okay, fine," she said as she left the room as he continued to shower.

Soon enough, he left the bathroom and into the bedroom connected to it. He sat down on the bed. giving a relaxing sigh as he did. He wasn't gonna lay down without Poppy. He looked around the room for a bit, kind of happy she didn't give them one of the bunk bedded rooms.

"Poppy?" He finally called out her, a bit worried as usual.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Poppy yelled back, rushing to the room, and to free-fall onto the bed. Relief flew over him.

He finally decided to lay down and pulling the covers up for Poppy. She slipped in and gave a smile before he laid the covers over them. The light was already off, but Branch was very tired right now.

Poppy could see it in his eyes as she encouraged him to sleep. He soon enough gave in, but before he did, he gave gentle kisses to her ear and cheek, hearing her giggle constantly. 'Curse you sleepiness, I wanna hear her giggle more if I could.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

But there is one thing Branch does unconsciously, that Poppy won't forget. It's how he'd protectively wrap her in his arms the whole night, but will let go if she had to go somewhere.

Now, let me tell you who-shares-a-room-and-who-doesn't. In the bunk bed rooms, Ivy and Sparkle shared a room, Smurf and Trooper shares a room, Baby and Maybelle shares a room, Iris and River shares a room cause they didn't have any more space, and Erica and Sebastian have their own room. For the adults, Guy shares a room with Satin, Suki shared a room with chenille, Cooper shares a room with Biggie, Smidge has their own room, and Poppy and Branch share a room.

Meanwhile, River and Iris finish 'homeschool' for now, as they put everything away.

"I wanna show you something," River said as she got up and walked out the room.

Iris wasn't sure at first but followed her trustingly. "Where are we going?" He asked her.

"You'll see," she said as she went outside, Iris close behind her.

Iris was a bit cautious now, not only was it dark, but he'd be in bed right now in troll town/Bergen town. She sat in the grass as he sat next to her.

"What now?" He asked her.

She then took her hand and put it on his chin. He did blush lightly, but then she forced his head up for him to see the stars. His eyes go big for a second, he's never seen this before! Mainly because he'd be asleep right now, and the trees are so thick, you can't see the sky. He gasps before she lets go, his eyes huge like a cat.

"You've never seen stars before?" She asked him quietly.

"No...the trees would block it and I'd be in bed...WOW! Are they called Stars? They look like...small sparks of fire to me" he said with a huge smile.

"Technically, you're right. Balls of gas, and fire." She said to him.

He didn't reply, as he kept looking at the stars. River looked back up at the stars, but then at Iris again. She saw how happy and relaxed Iris was just from seeing stars. Seeing this Made her smile softly at him.

(Words: 3254)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Wolftail747


	7. Chapter 6: Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions. The trolls ask River many questions.

_"He didn't reply, as he kept looking at the stars. River looked back up at the stars, but then at Iris again. She saw how happy and relaxed Iris was just from seeing stars. Seeing this Made her smile softly at him." **~Previously**_

The sun rose, the colors of yellow came apon the vast land. The trolls aren't used to sleeping in these thins called "houses" and sleeping in these things called "beds"—In fact, they'd rather a pod and a sleeping place. Coming to 8:00 A.M, they've all waken up, remembering that they are human now, not exactly trolls anymore.

Each was given their own room. Poppy and Branch share one, Iris and Ivy share one, River has her own room, Sebastian and Smurf shared another, and finally, Baby, Erica, and Maybelle share the last available room. The night was...interesting. As the trolls aren't use to sharing rooms with their friends, nonetheless, their siblings.

Branch was still suspicious on how open River was to them. They just met and she already knows they're trolls, and not only that, she's feeding them and helping them stay here. Questions; Questions he can't answer but she can. Though, he will not ask just yet.

As the trolls gather around the table, each at their own seat, they look at the fresh made pancakes. Question marks appear above their head.

"What's this?" Iris asks, then looks at the fork, "And that" he questions.

"These are pancakes. I ought you give them a try! And those are forks, in which you use to eat foods like that." She explained to the clueless trolls. It's like teaching babies to eat, but this time, its teens and adults.

They pick up the fork like you would a pencil. She doesn't want to correct them, as they can use the fork however way they want. She sits down and starts to eat the pancakes, giving an example of what to do. Monkey-See-Monkey-Do—they follow along. Then she remembered something, something very important.

"How old are you all?" She questions, continuing to eat her new found breakfast. (I'm hungry, why am I writing this? It'll only make me more hungry)

"Well...I'm 39. My wife, Poppy, is 37..right?" Branch asked to make sure. He knows he's right, as he'd never loose track of her age, but wanted to make sure. Poppy gives him a nod in response, he sighs of relief.

"I'm 40, my daughter, Baby, is 15." Biggie says, pointing to his child as he said her name and age. She looked back at him, surprised he even remembered since he's always paying attention to Mr.Dinkles.

"I'm 38" Satin started, in which Chenille finished with "I'm also 38". Both twins say "and our daughters are both 16!" They say as if they're so proud of their daughters age. Maybelle smiled in response but Erica didn't seem to be all that happy.

She's been their daughter at birth and for 16 years. That's all she's been. She doesn't want to be a girl anymore, she doesn't want to be a daughter anymore. She's always felt like a boy, she's always felt like deep down, she should've been a boy. Why didn't that happen? Why couldn't her wish come true? It seems not all wishes can be granted.

"I'm 37, my daughter Sparkle is also 16. " Guy says. The weird thing is, usually, he's have this auto tune in his voice. Be ever since he became human, that's been washed away. It seems any troll like thing, where it is either glitter skin or conjoined hair disappears. Which means, along with him not having glitter as a skin, he also lost his auto tune voice. Sparkle also seemed to notice hers gone too.

"I'm 39, and my son here, Smurf, is 15." She says, as if she's not very interested in the talk of ages. Smurf seems to not be interested to as he started to play with his fork.

"And in Cooper! 41! And my son here, Trooper, is 17!" He says as he fumbles around with the fork. Having hands is something Cooper is very much not used too. He's fighting back the urge to just slam his face into the pancakes to eat like he normally would. It seems Trooper is having the same problem as his father.

"Oh okay! I'm 16. You guys know that at the ages of 14-18 or so, you'll have to attend either middle or highschool. By law, it's required. So have a look around town while me and your parents register you into he right grade of school." She says, but was immediately questioned by Branch. He isn't gonna sign his children up for something it it's gonna hurt them.

"What's school like for humans?" He asked. School for Trolls mainly consists of reading and math. That's mostly it for the next 13 years. When 13, you don't go to school anymore cause you'll have all you need to know for the rest of your life.

"Well, you see, it's a learning environment. In the human world, ring more smarter, we have many ways of making and improving things. You'll need to know certain things I apply for your dream job, and the rest is so you have a great enough understanding of how the world works and how to problem solve. Also at school, you can make friends, and join clubs that you enjoy. School brings so many experiences that you wouldn't have at home. So I highly recommend it if you wanna fit in as best as possible. I go to school everyday, since they're at my age, they can go to mines. Sound good?" She says, giving a detailed explanation on why school is highly recommended and a requirement by law.

Branch sighs, defeated. Hearing all that come out of her mouth, school just be very serious. He does wanna fit in, but the only problem he has is that he might not be able to participate in the human school like he does at troll school. And another problem he has is that he doesn't wanna stay here for the rest of his life. He has a kingdom to lead, and he wants to go back with his own body.

With some reassurance from Poppy, she exclaims, "okay! Sounds good. But when's this?" She asked River.

"Well, its summer right now. So we'll have to do it before school starts next month." She answers. Branch is surprised that she can answer their questions so easily without hesitation.

"Is there any place we can go for now without causing any trouble or suspicion?" Ivy asked, since causing trouble and suspicion is the Mini Snack Pack's specialty.

"Well, you do have parks you can go to. Such as nature parks, or dog parks we have here in the area. You have the public pool you can go to. Um, and that's pretty much it. Those are the only places I know of that you can go in and have fun, without paying. Everything else is pretty much "pay to go in". As for trouble and suspicion, that's up to you" she answers them.

"Huh..." Sebastian said, writing the important details down. Like the places, and the areas. He wanted a map or something, as he's in very unfamiliar territory at the moment.

"Alright, go explore! I'll be waiting for you here. Come back before 10:00 PM! (22:00 for some places), Thad the curfew for teens. The adults can stay out as long as they want" she says as a warning. Some decide to stay home but the Mini Snack Pack is out and ready to cause some havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my Wattpad's Announcement book to know what's up with me. 
> 
> [Wattpad: Wolftail7471]

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about the Grammer. It was past mid-night when I made this.


End file.
